


A Shockingly Indecent New Year

by cherimayo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Drama CD continuation, Hetalia Drama CD: Prologue 2, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Oneshot, and of course he still loves italy dearly and doesnt hold it against him, because...... oh my god, but who wouldnt get jealous over that hot piece of german ass tbh...., continuation of a fun little episode on one of the old drama CDs, feat. germany drunk off his ass, general intoxicated behavior, germany and japan co-parenting baby italy, germany is very thirsty and very forward, holiday party, japan gets his personal space violated.... sorry bb, japan is a sassy grandpa and deserves the world tbh., some ppl say that japan being jealous of italy is overdone BUT i respectfully disagree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherimayo/pseuds/cherimayo
Summary: Japan's resolutions for the new year: be more open with his feelings, take more risks, and be just alittleless obsessive about his personal space. However, these certainly weren't his own ideas, and yet he found himself living them out with the help of a similarly socially challenged friend.Enter: Germany.
Relationships: Germany/Japan (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	A Shockingly Indecent New Year

**Author's Note:**

> soooo i wrote this in 2013 (with minimal edits before posting), and it was based on the first track of the 2008 hetalia drama cd... jeezus, i'm old. 
> 
> but on the bright side, it's nice to reflect on how long i've been really passionate about this pairing ^^ it's a crime how much people sleep on these two, and how few fics are out there... i really think they're perfect together. they may be a bit ooc here, but hey, blame it on the alcohol, right? 
> 
> (speaking of, i HIGHLY recommend giving the track from the drama CD a quick listen before reading, or at least skim the transcript for a bit of background info. not absolutely necessary, but it sets the scene and is just all-around a fun time. also, proof that i did NOT exaggerate germany's drunkenness whatsoever. permalink to the audio file and english translation i referenced on tumblr [here!](https://yumekotan.tumblr.com/post/15214006884/hetalia-drama-cd-prologue-2-a-happy-new-year)) 
> 
> enjoy!

"Gimme, gimme~~~! I want iiit...!"

"Mr. France, won't you take a pretty girl for a spin? Teehee!"

"Dammit France, get your ass over here and leave her alone!"

"Hey gramps, what happened to our game?--whoa, can I eat this?!"

"I-I think you should stop drinking now, give me that!"

"Where's the rest of that sake, anyway~? Let's do another round, come on, let's have some more~!!"

Japan stood off to the side, nibbling at some appetizer France had brought and trying his best to tune out the clamor of intoxicated countries. Volunteering to host the nations' annual New Year's party probably wasn't the best idea, he reflected irritably. Was he the only one here who wasn't drunk out of his mind by now? The last thing this rowdy group had needed was _more_ sake, but unfortunately, two certain _someones_ had to arrive late with their gift bottle of booze to share with everyone. He was tired- they had all had a drink (or ten) and seen in the New Year together (perhaps short a few), and that should have been enough- but his guests were just starting to get all wound up again, and it was nearly 3 AM. How frustrating.

And as the heavy scent of alcohol washed over him and a thick arm was slung heartily around his shoulders from behind, he realized that things were about to become still more so.

Maybe he really was getting too old for all this...

"This is some party, eh..?! I gotta hand it to you, Japan," Germany slurred, tugging the shorter man roughly into his side. "Thanks for hostin' this year!"

Japan flinched and squirmed away as much as was remotely polite. "Ah, Germany-san... I didn't see you there. P-please don't manhandle me like that."

Germany's cheeks were flushed with drink- even more so than when he had first arrived- and he merely laughed boisterously, slapping the other man's back with more force than was entirely necessary. "Ah, you never change, do you? It's a new year, maybe you could lighten up a little..!"

_Why is he of all people telling me to lighten up?! This is coming from the man who needs an instruction manual on how to make friends..._

Japan curled his lip in disgust mixed with...something indescribable as he attempted to extricate himself from the blond man's hearty embrace. Narrowing his eyes, he muttered, "Well, unfortunately, my year didn't exactly get off to the best start."

"Aww, come on, come on, what're ya talking about?! You threw this great party for all your friends! How could that be a bad start?" He was swaying a little on his feet, gripping Japan's shoulder tighter, and Japan clenched his fists to fight the wild fluttering that arose in his stomach.

He sighed through his nose, trying to avoid eye contact as the other suddenly staggered, and he yanked him upright so he didn't fall face-first on the ground. "I wanted to ring in the new year with my closest friends, yes, but it seems that they... weren't present at that time."

A brief look of bewilderment flashed across Germany's face, staring down Japan with ice-blue eyes that seemed extra piercing through his hazy stupor and flushed cheeks. 

"Hey hey, Japan, we didn't mean to get lost on the way here...!" he blurted, his voice almost a whine. _It sounds like they really are wearing off on each other, huh._

Japan swallowed his irritation, gazing straight ahead even as Germany pouted down at him imploringly. "And I'm sure you didn't mean to get drunk with Italy, either," he replied coolly.

Germany froze. "Ahh... Japan, please don't be upset.."

"Upset? Me? You misunderstand, Germany-san. I'm not upset." Still staring out at the rest of the party guests, who paid the two of them no heed, he stiffened his shoulders under the other's weight and successfully maintained his enigmatic expression.

"We were just having a little fu-un," Germany said, furrowing his brows and watching him pleadingly. "We didn't know where we were and didn't want to ring in the new year alone..."

Finally, Japan turned back to him, his dark eyes cold but flashing. Normally he would never dare to be so forward, but clearly his conversation partner was letting the alcohol overpower his good manners and awareness of social conventions, so why shouldn't he?

"This may surprise you, Germany-san, but neither did I."

He turned his attention back to the crowd of other nations, all interacting with the others they knew best and paying little attention to their host. From the outside, the party would naturally appear to be merry and warm; but truthfully, it was all too easy for the soft-spoken Japanese man to find himself excluded from their camaraderie. This scenario was nothing new, but experiencing it as the host of a gathering brought a unique bitterness with it.

Following the other man's gaze before hanging his head, Germany leaned against the shorter man. His significant advantage in height made it hard for Japan to squirm away as he pressed his cheek atop the other's head. 

"Is that why you've seemed so cold when you were speaking tonight? J-Japan, we-"

"Did I seem cold? That was not my intention," he interrupted, using the exact same tone (whether deliberately or not) and subtly attempting to shake off his new cling-on. Who knew the usually stoic and composed Germany could let himself go so irresponsibly? Japan had seen him drunk before, certainly, but never like this.

Germany righted his head to look down at him with a frown, and it took all of Japan's self-control not to let out a shiver. The taller man's hair was slightly tousled, pulled loose from its usual orderly slick, and his eyes appeared to be... surprisingly focused. They felt even more piercing than usual, which was saying quite a lot, and- for the briefest of seconds- Japan feared that his heart was being laid bare, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Fortunately, that was impossible. _He'd be disgusted if he knew that ridiculous thought even crossed your mind_ , Japan scolded himself. Then Germany's hand tightened on his arm, as if to bring him back to earth, and Japan swallowed his anxiety to hesitantly look up.

"I'm... very sorry for inconveniencing you," Germany said, slowly. Unfortunately, his alcohol-induced slur took a bit of the edge of sincerity off his words. 

Japan found himself replying with a snap of the head and a controlled, flat voice. "Merely an inconvenience, no more. You're absolutely right." He finally managed to shrug Germany's arm off his shoulder, and pointedly took a step away.

How silly to think that this blundering man could read his heart.

"Eh?!" Germany shook his head in surprise, stumbling back close him again. Japan was looking at his feet and biting his lip, hard. "Come on, Japan, don't be like that...!"

"You should probably go find Italy," he retorted in an uncharacteristically sharp tone, jerking his head back toward the other partygoers. "You two certainly enjoyed yourselves on your night out together, so by all means, don't let me keep you from continuing."

"Wha-- what are you saying?" Germany stammered, staggering forward to grab the sleeve of his kimono. A genuinely pained expression was plain across his face. "We came here to see you!"

Japan knew he was being uncharitable, but his long-overdue bedtime combined with the warm buzz of alcohol made him much less inclined to care. "Really? It seems to me that I don't appear to be much of a priority tonight." Germany looked startled at the normally polite nation's caustic retorts. Japan shook off his hand brusquely and gestured to the crowd of countries off to the side. "Please, go. Be my guest. This isn't about me, after all."

He turned his back and, shaking his bangs out of his eyes, began to walk away. "Just don't make any inappropriate advances on Italy-kun while you're both intoxicated- unless you've already done so, in which case, I suppose I must extend my heartfelt congratulations. Assuming it was reciprocated. Happy New Year, Germany-san."

Spinning around in shock, Germany teetered unsteadily on his feet while trying to wrap his dizzy, alcohol-fogged head around the scathing comment.

"Japan!" he growled, shoving his hands through his hair in frustration. He didn't turn back.

" _Dammit_ , Japan, why do you always try to make _everything_ about Italy?!"

That got Japan's attention, and he spun around sharply. "That's quite the accusation coming from you," he murmured, his tone smooth but his words harsh. Germany gulped, feeling his flush darken in irritation.

"I don' understand-" he began, his voice catching embarrassingly. He cleared his throat and continued, enunciating as best he could. "I don't understand _why_ you always jump to those kinds of conclusions..!"

Japan's eyes narrowed. "They're not completely unfounded, however. Are they, Germany-san?"

Germany groaned and yanked a hand through his hair again, serving only to make it still more disheveled. "Why does everyone always... ugh, look... Italy's- he's like a _child!_ Look at him, he's still over there crying about that o... oto... otoshidama thing!" 

Indeed he was, quite literally, clinging to a disinterested big brother France and sniveling, genuine tears rolling down his rosy cheeks. Japan bit his lip to keep an affectionate smile from crossing his face- despite his apparent resentment in the moment, he really did care deeply for the bubbly, lighthearted nation. "That's Italy for you," he admitted quietly.

His face instantly fell as Germany strode forward and grabbed his shoulders, breathing heavily.

"I thought you'd understand by now," he grunted, his voice thick. "Italy's just... just a kid. I thought that together, you and I, we... we were _mentoring_ him. Don't you get it? I mean... of course I, er, care for him and all, but..."

Japan stared intently up at him, causing him to start in surprise, before lowering his head and chuckling mirthlessly. _So it seems I was right._ "Ah... I see."

Germany lunged at him suddenly, causing Japan to sway on his feet and recoil in shock, but the bigger nation merely moved in to slide his hands down the other's arms- successfully making his hold a little more intimate- and pressed his face nearer to his ear.

Oh _no_. Japan screwed his eyes shut and leaned away from Germany's face as much as he could manage, squirming fruitlessly against the other's grip. "Germany-san, _please_ don't get so close-" he stammered.

Germany simply frowned, tightening his hold and leaning in further so his lips barely brushed the shell of Japan's ear- earning a full-body blush and a violent shiver before the other fell completely still, hanging in his arms like a limp rag doll. "No, I don't think you _do_ see," he growled. His breath was hot on Japan's neck, who choked back a rather unseemly whimper. 

"D-D-Doitsu-san," he hissed, slipping back to his native language in his apparent distress. Was Germany _rubbing_ his arms?- and he was still hovering just over his neck. This was... not good.

"I looks like I need to _show_ you how I feel," Germany murmured, his slur now barely evident and his lips against Japan's jawline. _No, no, no! This shouldn't be happening... not like this!_

But... what did he mean, how he _feels?_

"Y-you're drunk... please don't touch me!" Japan protested, feeling some _extremely_ inappropriate tingles shoot through his body at the contact. "Remember that I'm angry with you?"

Germany drew back a fraction and raised his eyebrows, noting how the other's massive blush had only deepened. "Mr. Japan, _angry?_ I believe you told me earlier that I was mistaken... What happened to the prim and proper gentleman who always 'contains his emotions'...?"

His tone was teasing, but not unkind, and a gentle, fond smile had crossed his face, which served only to make Japan even more flustered. "E-eto..."

"I guess that means you'll make an exception for me, huh?"

Japan was having a difficult time making the connection between the sweetened voice and the normally gruff man in front of him. It seemed they were both acting a bit out of character, and he'd never seen Germany so... _flirtatious_.

...It must be the alcohol. It had to be.

"You _are_ my top priority tonight, and I'll prove it to you," Germany continued, his voice dropping to a near-whisper and his breath growing heavy. Japan had given up struggling by now, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back with a shaky sigh.

"Don't be ridiculous," he began, his brows furrowing unconsciously. "You've simply had too much to dr--"

He was cut off by lips pressed firmly to his own. His eyes shot open in panic and he jerked instinctively away, but Germany grabbed the back of his head to keep him close. Even as he blatantly invaded Japan's personal space, however, Germany didn't force it any further, choosing instead to lean back again just a bit.

Hesitantly, Japan tilted his chin up to meet Germany's eyes, and a (frankly scandalous) shudder rushed through him as he saw the other's pupils- framed by beautiful, delicate blond eyelashes- blown wide with a desire he'd never witnessed before. The taller man's breath was hot on his face, and Japan could feel his hands shaking, even as they curled into fists at his sides.

"I'm sorry about everything tonight," Germany muttered, pressing their foreheads together. "Really. And I... I need you to know..."

He sighed, eyelids fluttering shut, and slowly tipped his head to meet Japan's mouth- a surprisingly gentle prelude to another heavy, desperate kiss. Japan's smaller body went rigid for a few moments before he sighed quietly through his nose, and finally, _finally_ allowed himself to relax. 

Germany was overpowering, in every sense of the word. He dominated the kiss, taking control and practically cradling the Asian nation in his arms, tugging his waist and chest forward to press into his own. His breath still reeked of alcohol and their liplock was more than a little sloppy, but Japan was too far gone at this point to care. Seeing as his current options for extracting himself from this situation were limited- and he can't say he didn't try to discourage the other from being so reckless- he tentatively snaked his arms between them to press his hands to Germany's broad chest, tilting his head just a bit. Smiling into his mouth, Germany deepened the kiss a little more.

Still, Japan was feeling more than a little shell-shocked, barely comprehending that _Germany's_ lips were those against his. His knees began to wobble as a hot tongue breached his mouth, and his back arched as fingers probed down his spine-

-and then, finally, he gave in completely, threading his hands through Germany's hair and letting out a needy whimper, opening his mouth wider to accommodate the other as heat pooled low in his stomach. 

As the kiss grew still more careless on Germany's end, it took the last shred of Japan's self-control to pull himself back. With a gentle tap to Germany's chest, he nudged the other to reluctantly relinquish his hold, reaching up to smooth a hand through his rumpled blond hair before stepping back to compose himself.

"None of this counts unless you're sober," he said primly, tightening his kimono around his waist and trying his best to act like he had it together, even though his face was still burning and his hair was a mess and his lips tingled from the memory. Germany raised an eyebrow, stepping closer again to slide an arm loosely around Japan's waist. "So we have to have this whole conversation again tomorrow?"

A brief, soft smile flashed across Japan's face. "If you don't have a terrible hangover, that is."

Germany shook his head, pressing his mouth to the hollow in Japan's throat and relishing the shiver he caused. "I think I'll be able to stand it."

He kissed him again, in front of everyone, and- despite the indecency of it all- Japan couldn't help but reciprocate.

Not the worst start to the new year, after all.

~


End file.
